


I got you

by VexedBeverage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Gift, M/M, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: This is my gift for Gabriel_Sammys_Angel for the Winterhawk Wonderland Gift Exchange 2020.I decided I wanted to do some art but then my writing brain told me I couldn't stop there. I've never done a drabble before so I thought I'd give it a try!I hope that you like it Gabriel_Sammys_Angel :D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/gifts).



"I got you. You're okay." Clint insisted as he slipped into the shower and wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist, pressing his lips to the scars on Bucky’s shoulder.

"I could have hurt you." Bucky muttered into his hands.

"You didn't." Clint argued. "You had a flashback, it happens."

"You deserve more than this– more than some fuckin–"

"No." Clint interrupted. "This–" he said, waving his wrist six inches from Bucky’s face. "–this here means that's bullshit." Clint kissed at the back of Bucky’s neck over his mark. "We're soulmates, that means that you are everything I will ever need."


End file.
